Kaito and Aoko 50 sentences
by 66ButterflyOfDarkness99
Summary: 50 sentences, 50 different situations, 50 different worlds, 50 different endings and all of them regarding one couple...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: *hides behind desk* Please don't kill me… I have a very good reason for why I haven't posted in a while! Just…let me find it first… ._

_Okay okay…it's something between the lines of a major writer's block and being a bit lazy… :P that plus school and starting at my new job…_

_Anyway! Here I am!! With this little monster of 50 sentences that takes from lyrics to phrases and to anything that my muse liked and wanted to write about xD Some are long others are short, some are really smexy while others are really funny or even angsty...I just closed my eyes let my muse have fun...*purrs*_

_But! It's not finished folks, I'm just going to post 25 because __**s2lou**__ has been bothering me to no end to post it already and well… It's this or tie her to a chair and toss her off an airplane… *Smiles devilish* I luv ya hon...with your Hetalia craziness and all... 33 _

_But don't worry I'm going to post the other half soon… *Side glances*_

_Dedicated to Sara-chan and Jun-chan because it's been ages since the last time we talked/plotted on messenger…I miss you guys!! ; _ ;_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Love is when someone takes your heart and shatters it, but you still love them with all the little pieces**_

It's over. He hurt her, he damn well knew that. Her tear filled eyes playing on his mind kept telling him so. And it broke him too, deep down his heart was shattered into thousand pieces, but hers was worst and he knew that…

He didn't even have the strength to stand up from the lonely bench in front of the clock tower, _their_ clock tower. _Their _special place.

Light footsteps were nearing him but he didn't care, not anymore. Only when they stopped in front of him he gathered enough strength to lift his head up.

And there she was.

No tears were in her eyes but neither a smile graced her face. She just stood there looking at him, at his pitiful position on the bench, at the top hat and monocle on the floor, at his face with no mask…

Then she just extended her hand towards him. "Let's go home." She said softly.

He looked at her, at her hand and then at her face again. Not really understanding what she meant.

"Why?" He asked with a coarse voice.

She didn't hesitate with her answer. "Because I love you. Because your daughter loves you." She sat on the bench near him and hugged him tightly, burying his face on her neck. "Because I'll never be able to stop loving you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A lawful kiss is never worth a stolen one.**_

Their kisses weren't always the same. Some were really chaste (usually when one of them was late for work) and others could last all night (those were the more frequent ones).

Some were in the form of lazy and tender kisses while others were harsh and full of rough emotion.

Now, Aoko always knew what kind of kiss awaited her just by looking at Kaito (it was a technique she had mastered along the years…), but she was absolutely sure that she would trade them all for those he gave her when she least expected them.

After all, who knew what was going through the mind of a thief while stealing his prize?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**The real trouble with reality is that there's no background music.**_

She was sure that her first kiss with Kaito was going to be like in the movies.

Dramatic, just the two of them (maybe alone in a beautiful garden), very very romantic, and with a soft music in the air.

But it was none of that. It was silly (how was she going to know that they were going to trip like that during one of their mop chases?), in their classroom (of all the crowded places…), very very embarrassing (who knew Kaito's weight over her body felt that good?), and with the gasps and murmurs of their classmates around them (ohh…she was never going to hear the end of this…).

But as she lay there, with the boy of her dreams kissing her with trembling lips and shocked eyes, she thought she wouldn't want it any other way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Don't regret doing things, regret getting caught.**_

He didn't regret stealing. He didn't regret the shows he pull or the crowds cheering for him. Nor mocking the police at his heists or smashing a little red stone into tiny pieces. It was his job, it was all necessary to avenge his father's death.

But what he did regret was the hurt he caused to the woman looking tearfully at him from the other side of the bars…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**You can leave your hat on… **_**(You Can Leave Your Hat On)**

Aoko sighed. "I don't know what to do Akako-chan…our anniversary is in three days and I still don't know what to give him! And I really want to surprise him this time!"

"Is it that hard to surprise Kuroba-kun?" She asked grinning while sipping quietly her tea.

"It is when I know he had previously peeked at them!! I can just tell by the look in his eyes and that mocking grin…" She grumbled.

"Hide them better?"

Aoko scoffed. "You think I haven't tried?? I even once hid it at Keiko's house! And he still knew!!"

"Well, that's him being him…added to the fact of his unusual abilities due to his current night job…" She kept on grinning but this time while munching on a cookie.

"I know!! But it still frustrates me to no end!!" Aoko groaned while grabbing a cookie and munching it furiously, as if the poor cookie had the fault for everything.

Akako contemplated her friend with an impassive face for a few seconds, when suddenly an idea struck her making a huge smirk to make its way slowly across her delicate lips.

"Ne, Nakamori-chan. How about doing a show for him?" She suggested while leaning her beautiful head slightly towards hers over the table.

"A show?" She repeated. "Akako-chan, you know I can't do magic…" She giggled at the idea.

The witch chuckled. "Not that kind of show. I mean one that will for sure surprise your dear magician, and the better part of it is that you only need a hat…his hat…"

Aoko stopped laughing instantly and looked intrigued at her. "What kind of show is that?"

Akako grinned even more if possible and leaned over to whisper into the girl's ear.

It only took a second for Aoko to blush furiously.

The next day after Aoko and Kaito's anniversary, the witch received a letter from a dove on her window.

"_Thank you Akako-chan. I knew I could count with you…K.K."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Everyone in life has a purpose, even if it's to serve as a bad example.**_

Kaito knew, from the moment he saw his little son climbed at the top of a tower of furniture, with a white towel tied around his neck like a cape, one lens from a broken pair of glasses over one eye, a painted white box over his head and laughing at a crowd of toys, that he shouldn't have showed him that KID tape…

Aoko was going to kill him for sure…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world**_

He had fame, looks, intelligence, a fan girl's club, his dream job as a magician and enough money to live a luxurious life.

She had fame, looks, intelligence, some admirers, her dream job as a chief inspector and enough money to live a comfortable life.

But both knew that they would trade it all to see each other again…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**He gave her a dozen roses, 11 real and one fake. He said: "I'll love you till the last one dies"**_

Kaito had always given her roses from the moment they met, some of them just popped up when she least expected. And the amount just kept growing after they got married. Of course, she didn't mind it. She loved each and every one of them.

But one day while she was cooking dinner, the spoon she was using suddenly turned into red flower. Now she wouldn't have seen this as abnormal if it hadn't been for the fact that the rose was made of plastic.

She turned around and looked at her husband who was comfortably reading the newspaper on one of the chairs across the kitchen.

"What? Are you out of your usual roses?" She joked while running her fingers across the fabric red petals.

And he just looked at her, lips slowly turning into that soft and charming smile he always used to pull around her, and replied. "No. Just to remind you that I'll love you till the last one dies."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Love is like a jewel, precious to everyone, not easy to make, sentimental value if held onto to long enough, beautiful, can last a lifetime, hard to let go of. Yet people throw their jewels away without realizing how much it means to them until it's too late to retrieve the jewel.**_

He let her go, just like that. He made the choice long ago to search for Pandora instead of staying with her.

He found it, of course. It took him a lot of years but he finally found and destroyed it for good. No Pandora, no more KID.

Sadly, it came with a price. And as soon as he saw her leaving the church in a long white dress with a man on her arm he knew he had lost more than he'd gained…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to**_

"What are you smiling for you idiot?"

"…"

"Kaito! Quit smiling for nothing! People will think you are crazy! Well, that is more than you already are…"

"……"

"kslgfabf!! Kaito!! Enough!!"

"…………"

"You are freaking me out you know?"

"……………………"

"Ugh! Enough! What's so funny that you can't keep smiling?!!"

"………………wanna know?"

"Yes!!"

"Okay."

_Kiss!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Love is when you can't use words to describe how you feel.**_

When she shouted, demanded him to tell her what he really wanted from her, he just crossed the room at full speed and kissed her with all he got, embraced her tightly in his arms and never let her go.

Not even when dawn came…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been'**_

They would never know how life might have been for them. It might have been good, it might have been bad. It might have been easy, it might have been complicated. They would have enjoyed every second of it or they would have argued for long hours with no end. There would have been mops and fishes, and magic tricks and roses.

There would have been a wedding, a new house and new family. There would have been calm afternoons of just lying on the bed and hugging each other.

Infinite of things could have happened to them but they would never know…no one would ever know…

…for the brave phantom thief lay now dead grabbing the cold hand of the fair lady lying next to him…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**The heart does not know time, nor distances. The heart knows where it belongs, where it should be. And my advice is; follow it.**_

She just walked. Where? She didn't know. An hour ago she had just felt like walking, so she grabbed her keys and went out to walk under the warm summer sky.

She didn't know this place very well yet, it had only been two weeks since she moved to London, so she couldn't afford to go to places she barely knew of and get lost.

But she needed to walk…

She walked and walked, turned in a corner, kept walking, turned again and again on the next block and kept walking for a few more minutes, not really knowing were she was exactly going…until she noticed a small café, which gave the impression of being really old, and suddenly she _knew_ she was supposed to be there.

Strangely so, only now she realized she was tired and a tad thirsty, and thought a nice ice tea would do her good. So, she sat in one of the tables outside and ordered her ice tea.

And then…she just waited. Why? She didn't know, she just did.

Until she saw him…nearing her table with a confused and surprised expression all over his face.

"Hi." He said while standing opposite to her.

"Hi." She answered not really understanding how this could be possible.

"Fancy meeting you're here of all the places." He said. And after a short silence in which they only stared at each other he added whispering. "I must be really lucky…"

She just smiled and offered him to sit with her.

_**Sometimes when I say "Oh don't worry, I'm fine…" I just want someone,  
once, to look me in the eyes and just say "Don't, tell the truth".**_

Damn, it wasn't his intention to get hurt during the heist, and it damn well wasn't his intention to let Aoko know he was hurt. The explanation of how a bullet wound was on his shoulder was far too complicated…

But the sad fact was that she was waiting for that explanation at that very moment while sitting on his bed and looking at him with a killing glare. He was lucky the mops in his house were well hidden; he had checked it years ago…

The truth was, he really wanted to tell her everything but he was so scared of the results that he kept playing the same acts around her, the same masks, the same lies; he had been doing that for so long that he now made them unconsciously.

But sometimes…sometimes he wished she could see through them, so maybe he would have no other choice but to come out of his shell of lies and finally be free…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Forgive my lips, they find pleasure in the less expected places.**_

Damn him. Damn it, damn it, damn it… she shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't let him do this to her, not here of all the places, not now of all the times.

She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her whole body while his ungloved fingers reached that spot between her tights, nor the moan escaping her lips while his tongue ran all over her neck. Her hands went up to his head knocking the top hat in the process while his body pressed hers more onto the wall of the black deserted alley.

His lips followed a straight line from her chest to her mouth lingering there for several minutes stealing her breath away. She was soon going to loose it.

"Nakamori-keibu." He said in that sultry voice he only reserved for heists; his sweet and warm breath was all over her mouth taunting her to no end. "I beg you to forgive my lips, they find pleasure in the less expected places. But I must say, they have chosen well this time…" He grinned.

She just gave out a frustrated groan and dragged him into a deeper kiss…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I once prayed to god for a bike, but quickly found out he didn't work that way...so I stole a bike and prayed for his forgiveness**_

He run…and run…and run…and run with out looking back. The extra weight on him was just slowing him down a little. Shouts and curses on his back. He was just a blurry white figure on the dim light streets. But as he looked at the blushing woman on his arms (surely wishing to be six feet under or planning to hurt him severely with her mop) a goofy grin made his way on his lips.

"When I said you were going to be mine, I was talking seriously…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…_**are you still mad that we slept together even after we had ended it?**_ **(Alanis Morissette - Are You Still Mad?)**

Aoko was mad. Completely and absolutely mad with herself. Of course she was mad at him too but at least she recognized that he wasn't the only one who got drunk at the party…

Not to mention she now realized she really had wanted to do it…

But that was why she was mad in the first place! She shouldn't felt like that! They were way over in their relationship! It had been years since the last time they saw each other! She had a boyfriend for Pete's sake!! And who knew how many women he had…

And yet…and yet…

Light footsteps on the carpet behind her made her turn around only to be met with the sight of Kaito in his boxers and rubbing his neck in a way that clearly said he was nervous about something.

"Are you still mad?" He asked in that oh so softly almost like velvet voice of his.

And yet…the fuzzy memories of last night came at full speed into her mind (Kaito's strong arms, warm skin, tempting lips, soft words, her back pressed against the mattress…) and it only made her melt and desire for more…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**You make me breakfast in bed, when I'm mixed up in my head. You wake me with a kiss and I could get used to this. **_**(The Veronicas - I Could Get Used To This)**

If you asked Aoko a time of a day which she liked more, she would surely answer you the mornings after a really difficult and rough day. She loved those mornings and she could definitely get used to them.

Of course, how could she not?

She always woke up all fuzzy and relaxed knowing that the day before was finally over, with the delicious smell of coffee and pancakes in the air and tender lips kissing hers very slowly that made her melt all over the pillow. And when she opened her eyes she was graced by the sight of Kaito's deep blue eyes, loving smile that slowly stretched into one of her favorite grins and a soft sweet voice near her ear saying…

"Good morning."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…_**slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now. Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. Ohh… I want to go back to believing in everything and knowing nothing at all. **_**(Evanescence - Fields of Innocence)**

Her world had turned pitch black and she was standing in the middle of it. She couldn't feel. She couldn't move. She couldn't hear. She couldn't see…

She now only had memories, pictures of that horrible night that kept pulling her more into darkness of her world.

She started wishing she had never seen anything at all. It couldn't be true. He hadn't lied to her. He had promised. She had believed.

He'd said it wasn't like that. He'd said he had a reason. He'd sworn he loved her, but she couldn't love him. She couldn't love the man she was married to, he wasn't her Kaito…

And she kept reminding her that while more images played in her mind of yet another victim from the new serial killer, laying at the bloody feet of the man she once loved…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind…**_**(Paramore - Decode)**

So soft...

So warm...

So sweet...

So hard to resist... It was driving him crazy, on the borderline of madness. His mouth was watering at the mere sight displayed in front of him. And he was so close...if he just took another step then he-

But he shouldn't. It wasn't right. He had promised her he'd try to stay away but-

But it was calling him. His instincts were taking over him and they were telling him to just do it, whispering inside his head to make it _his_...

He started to approach his prey...so very slowly...

Just a bit closer...almost thereand then...then-

"Kuroba Kaito!! I told you to stay away from those cookies!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans le love game? **_**(Lady Gaga – Love Game)**

She knew that what they had just done was wrong, that if anybody ever found out she would for sure meet the gunner's daughter along with him; but it was all part of the game. And she knew he wanted to play too...

She could tell by the look he was giving her now while walking a few steps behind her. If only those guards weren't escorting him to her cabin, she would have done with him all over again right there at that exact moment.

And the chains on his wrists weren't exactly helping...making her to remember how good he had looked chained up to the wall and having mind blowing sex on the floor of the cell.

Her fingers were still trembling from the amazing sensation of his hot and sweaty skin…

Upon finally reaching her cabin she opened the door and walked straight to the windows behind her desk, contemplating the dark sea surrounded by the darkness of the night.

"Leave him here. You two can go back to your positions."

The guards hesitated. "But...Captain, it may be dangerous to-"

Aoko only turned a little to send a glare towards the guards that clearly said to do as she ordered (stealing a glance at him in the process and noticing with a bit of frustration that she couldn't see his face due to his bangs covering most of it).

"Aye, Captain." The English guards immediately picked up on her message and left, leaving the prisoner in front of the closed door.

And as soon as she heard the faint click of the now closed door, she felt a pair of arms circling her waist and slamming her back against the hard chest of the pirate behind her.

Wasn't he chained a few seconds ago?

"Ye like playin' dirty, huh?" Kaito's warm breath was tickling down her neck while his tongue played with her ear lobe sending constant shivers down her back. "Let's see how ye manage now that I can use me hands, Cap'n…"

Aoko had to struggle the whole night to not scream of pleasure and thus waking up the whole crew…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I'm a bitch, I'm tease. I'm a goddess on my knees… **_**(Alanis Morissette - I'm A Bitch, I'm A Lover)**

She couldn't place herself to think of her actions as 'mean'. She was in all her right to be mad at him for what he had done to her and she expected some payback on her side.

Of course she still loved him (she would never be able to stop doing so) but that hadn't prevented her to warn him he better stay away from her the next two days if he didn't want to be murdered by her new mop made of _iron_…

But she still had felt unsatisfied…

That was why she decided on that night, while Kaito was comfortably watching the TV on their living room, to walk completed naked (with her hair a bit damp from just taking a shower), across the living room to the kitchen (only to grab a plate full of strawberries and whipped cream), to later walk slowly back to their room (now hers 'till she allowed him back).

And she could only smile in triumph at the face of one astonished mouth-open magician that suddenly had a mental break down…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…_**You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain. To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah… **_**(Seal - Kiss from a Rose)**

_Th-thump-Th-thump._

'_I need to resist. I can't loose control.' _

_Th-thump-Th-thump._

'_Who cares about the aching pain growing inside my stomach and the feeling of fire running down my throat? I need to hold on for her…'_

_Th-thump-Th-thump._

'_Dammit! I can't do this to her! Not her…not Aoko…I will never be able to forgive myself if I ever hurt her.' _

_Th-thump-Th-thump._

'_God, the sound of her heart is like classic music to my ears…and her smell is the most delicious thing in the world for me…I can only imagine how sweet her blood must taste…'_

_Th-thump-Th-thump._

'_And she is so close…just sitting there on her desk, quietly writing some letters to her friends. She looks so beautiful…'_

_Th-thump-Th-thump._

'_I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer. I better leave…but I don't want to leave her alone…'_

_Th-thump-Th-thump._

'_So delicious…'_

_Th-thump-Th-thump._

He grabbed her shoulders from behind and started to gently kiss the exposed skin there.

_Th-thump-th-thump-th-thump._

"Kaito? Are you okay?" Aoko stopped writing immediately and turned around a little to look at her friend.

_Th-thump-th-thump-th-thump._

"Shh…Don't worry." He whispered leaving a hot trail of kisses all over her neck, earning a soft moan from her. "Everything is okay. You just be a good girl and stay quiet…"

_Th-thump-th-thump-th-thump-th-thump._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes, sits down on the bed and starts to cry. And there's something less about her and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. So I sit down and I cry too and don't let her see.  
And she says oh I can't take no more. Her tears like diamonds on the floor and her diamonds bring me down 'cause I can't help her now… **_**(Rob Thomas – Her Diamonds)**

He can see her. Everything around him became suddenly a blur of things and colors but he can still see her as clearly as the day. Her back is to him for she is staring intently at the full moon resting high on the black sky.

And he doesn't know what he is supposed to do…

So he stays quiet staring at her (a shadow in a corner); he looks how the moonshine makes her skin slightly paler and her hair softer, how it makes her white summer dress to glow making her look completely unnatural…magical…(and he wonders why the moon isn't reflecting on him).

It is really sad he can't see her eyes.

She turns around and walks towards the bed without looking at him. She sits down and after a few seconds she starts to cry.

And he doesn't know what he is supposed to do…

So he sits down and looks at her; he notices something is different about her, he looks at her eyes and sees that something is missing. The brightness in them is gone despite her tears like diamonds falling down from them (and he wonders if it is because of him).

Since he doesn't know he starts to cry too, turning his face to the other side so she won't see him. What happened to his poker face?

And then she starts whispering, softly into the dark room. "I can't take it anymore… I miss you too much."

And he then remembers…a heist gone wrong…a missing bullet…and he understands what is happening; and his tears come down harder because he knows he can't help her this time.

And he doesn't know what he is supposed to do…

But he knows two things and it's the best he can do for now.

He knows that he has died and he knows that he will love her forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but some abuse the privilege.**_

Blink. Stare. Blink. Blink. Lips twitch. Aoko couldn't hold in any longer and fell on the floor laughing hysterically. "Y-Y-You…hahahahahaha!!!"

A grumbling and sulking phantom thief walked quickly past her to their room. "Yeah yeah… I forgot my pants… ha ha ha…"

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first part. Now let's see how the other one comes out, ne? *grins*_

_Oh, btw, the one where Kaito is a pirate comes from a fic that __**S2lou**__, __**katiesparks**__ and I are writing… (Well we only posted the first chapter a while ago .) and that particular scene comes after a part that __**S2lou**__ wrote but hadn't posted yet since we need to write the scenes before that… *has totally thrown Sara-chan to the wolves* *smiiiiiirks* I just looooove to tease her... D_

_Oh! And one more thing, I finally have an LJ account! 8D Check my profile for the address~_

_Butterfly, out~_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh God…****It's over…it's finally **_**over!!!!**_** (does the happy dance) It took me **_**ages**_** to finish this damn part!!!! But I did it…guys…are you seeing this? I FINISHED THE FIC!!! D**

**If you are wondering how long this part is, let me tell you that according to my Word it has 53 pages and 13.487 words…and to think that the first part had 14 pages and 4.173 words…xD Consider it as an apology for being late in posting the second part…(grins)**

**And this **_**monster**_** was supposed to be a birthday present for Sara-chan…a bit late I know but the intention is what counts right? (grins sheepishly) So, Sa' here you have…(hands little monster with a cute pink bow on top of its head) all yours honey…;D (gloooooooomps)**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too!! 8D**

_**Butterfly-chan**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own MK, nor DC, or Peter Pan, or Alice in Wonderland, or Cupid…(ponders about this) Shit, I don't own anything! D= (sulks in a corner) **

* * *

_**When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you.**_

_First day._

It was simple. I just had to get inside the club, act like I was a regular customer, meet some people and finally try to meet _him_ and earn his trust.

Simple.

Well, that was what it looked like until I actually met him. One of the guys who were easily seduced presented me to him and I got to admit, he looked far more mysterious and graceful than he looked in the photos my superiors showed me. Maybe it was for the fine black suit and white shirt he was wearing or maybe it was because he always had that charming smile on his face, making you believe that yes…he knew what you were thinking, and no…you couldn't escape him…

Introductions were made but he never spoke one single word, he just looked at me and smiled; with a slight movement of his hand, a chair was pulled for me to sit at his table.

-.-.-.-

_Four__ months._

"What do you think Aoko?"

I was startled by his voice and quickly turned to look at 'my leader' leaning against the wall of my dorm. This was the first time he ever approached or talked to me.

I still couldn't obtain any damn useful information since I had started to live and work with the KID gang. They stole lots of gems all over the world but none of them seemed to be the one they were looking for. Moreover, they _returned _them after that. What kind of thieves are they?

"About what sir?" I asked firmly, looking straight into his eyes. I knew he wasn't fond of cowards; at least that was something I didn't need to pretend.

He snorted. "I told you to call me Kaito. I'm talking about tonight's heist, of course. Do you think this might be the one I'm are looking for?"

"Well, I would probably give you a better answer if I actually knew what you are looking for, si- Kaito." I corrected myself at the end. Want to play? Let's play…

Kaito just stood still, staring at me with a contemplative look. I suddenly felt like he was studying me, trying to solve me like an intricate puzzle just by looking at me, using his deep eyes to see under the shells surrounding my bare soul. But I wouldn't let him, I couldn't, and I mentally put another shell; back more straight and clenched fists.

A twitch of the lips, and he was grinning. "I like you." And with that, he left.

Bastard.

-.-.-.-

_Eight months._

I still can't find the information I need, it's incomplete, and it isn't what I am looking for.

I noticed that Kaito only talks to me when we are alone; he usually comes to my dorm to talk. He once asked me why I was with them. Why I stole. I had to make up a story of course; my parents didn't love me, wandering in the streets, life being a total bitch, only way to survive was stealing and all that crap I memorized several times before coming here.

He was serious while listening to me, which was weird because he wears a smile most of the times (Poker Face they called it) and it made me nervous, made me think that maybe I had slipped up something I shouldn't.

But to my surprise, he just sighed, walked towards me with those graceful steps of his, put a hand on my shoulder and gave me such a soft smile that actually made my stomach to flutter…

"Don't worry." He said. "You won't go through all that again."

Had he just promised to take care of me? I wonder what he is up to…

-.-.-.-

_One year._

Kaito and I are getting closer; has it really been a year since I met him?

Recently, I've been having thoughts that maybe he's not that bad…he doesn't look like a bad guy. He just likes playing pranks and stealing gems to return them later. Ok, so stealing is _bad_ and that's why he's being chased for in most of the countries, but he returns them…what kind of thief returns what he steals? And he gets so sad when the gem he stole is not the one he was looking for.

Oh, and he puffed a rose for me yesterday…I'm still trying to figure out how the hell he did it. It just grew out of his hand!! He even rolled the sleeves of his shirt before doing the trick. I love it; it's so red and beautiful. I decided to keep it inside this diary, to preserve it. Don't ask me why, I just do. It's his entire fault; he makes me do things without even thinking about them first.

Idiot.

-.-.-.-

_One year and five months._

My superiors contacted me last night, they are getting impatient; I don't know what to do.

I have gathered enough information to bring the entire gang down, I now know _everything_ about it; Kaito seems to trust me completely for he has told me most of the secrets of his _little_ family. I feel like I shouldn't listen to it, like I'm intruding in something personal and it makes me feel ashamed…I lied to him about my life, about myself and there he was showing me truth with open hands.

I feel like I am the bad one there. He and his family took me in and I just want to bring them _down_.

Is this right?

No, I can't distract myself anymore… I have to do it.

-.-.-.-

_One year, five months and two days__._

I can't do it, not after last night… Not after we…

For the first time in my life I feel truly happy. I feel…loved…

I can still feel his fingers on my skin, his lips caressing mine, his body pressing me against the bed, gasps and moans echoing against the walls of his room, bodies playing rhythmically in a perfect act; it was so warm…truly amazing.

He's not a bad person, not at all; he has his reasons for doing what he does. He told me, he trusted on me once again. Worst of all, he knew I was there to spy on him, he said he had always known…and he still…

I yelled at him, demanded to know why he still let me stay even though he knew I was an undercover agent.

"I couldn't help it." He said. "I was careless and before I knew it I was already in love."

I feel like such an idiot. I just want to bang my head against a wall.

I don't want to loose him.

-.-.-.-

_Two years._

We found it. We are running away. _Together_.

* * *

…_**You know I can't let you slide through my hands…**__** (Rolling Stones - Wild Horses)**_

"Master Kaito this is madness." The old man said with a begging tone in his voice.

"I don't care Jii-chan." Kaito kept getting ready and filling his travel bag without looking at the man. His mind was set in one thing and one thing only…getting that damn jewel no matter what the cost.

"They'll kill you once you put foot in their territory! You know how dangerous that organization is! Please, I beg you Master Kaito!"

Kaito remained silent, ignoring everything else but the aching pain in his chest.

Jii looked at his young master with sadness and worry in his eyes, trying to find a better solution for this tragic incident.

"Master Kaito." He said with a soft voice, trying to convince the unfortunate boy in front of him. "There is nothing you can do. We don't even know if Pandora will actually help her…this is suicide…please don't do this…"

Kaito never stopped his movements and with a convinced tone he said "Yes it will, I'll make sure of that…"

With a harsh movement he closed his bag and carried it to the front door, but before leaving he entered one of the rooms in the house, opening the door very slowly and closing it behind him.

He quietly advanced towards the bed where a girl was resting on it, her face clearly reflecting pain and her hands shaking a bit. He grabbed one of her hands kissing it gently while the other caressed her cheek with tenderness.

"I won't take long, I promise" He whispered, his face nearing hers.

The girl's eyelids opened a bit, a tin line of glassy blue orbs staring tiredly at him. Her pale lips started to move, trying to make a sound to come out of them.

"K…Kai…to…"

Kaito buried his face in her hair, not being able to contain the emotions showing on his face. "Soon…you'll get better soon Aoko…just hold on for a bit longer…" He whispered in her ear to later kiss her lightly on the lips as is they were made of porcelain.

"No one will take you from my side…" He added with a firm and possessive tone before kissing her one last time on her forehead and heading out of the room.

He was going to steal Pandora tonight. And no one was going to stop him.

* * *

_**Do the right thing. It will gratify some people and astonish the rest.**__** (Mark Twain)**_

Aoko hated Kaitou KID with all her being; that could be used as one of the many definitions for 'a solid statement', one that many thought would last forever.

Until one day he, of all the people in the world, helped her dad.

It was right after a heist, her dad was leaving the museum with a very tired face and his clothes and hair turned completely into a bright pink color. She sighed in sadness and neared her father to give him a comforting pat on the back, when suddenly a bunch of teenagers started to make fun of the inspector.

"Ha! Kaitou KID beat the lousy inspector again!"

"Quickly, let's take him a picture and put it in our Facebook album!"

"Oh, God look how pink he is! Ha ha ha ha!"

Aoko was twitching from the anger building inside of her, and was just going give those damn teenagers what they deserved when out of the blue a pink cloud surrounded them.

After the smoke dissipated, everybody started laughing and pointing at the naked and blue teenagers trying to run away from the crowd.

Meanwhile, Aoko was still blinking somewhat confused until she heard a small chuckle coming from above a lamp post, but when she looked up she only saw a quick movement of white clothes and then another bright pink smoke.

Aoko stared at the empty place, previously occupied by the thief, and smiled gratefully. Only that thief would do the _right thing _when you least expect it.

* * *

_**I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure**__**… (Eminem – Like Toy Soldiers)**_

Being the KID is not just about stealing. In reality, is much more complicated than that…

It's about finding, planning and taking only priceless things that seem impossible to obtain.

It's about knowing your enemy, finding his weak point and use it against him.

It's about playing your cards with precise movements.

It's about lying, tricking and pulling strings to make the impossible.

It's about entertaining the crowd.

It's about having the same poker face all the time no matter the circumstances.

It's about playing with destiny and having to face its wrath when you know you pulled at the strings too much and realized too late…

* * *

_**Butterfly, well you landed on my mind. Dammit you landed on my ear and then you crawled inside. (**__**Jason Mraz - Butterfly)**_

"Shit! It's so cold here!"

"What were you expecting? A five star hotel?"

"No, but a fireplace doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

"Sure, if you also want to get killed."

Shinichi sighed. "Hakuba is right Heiji, we can't light a fireplace. The enemy will see us and it will ruin the whole mission."

Heiji muttered a curse and covered a bit more with the blanket. The walls from the almost destroyed building weren't doing much to stop the strong cold wind. "Tell me again why are we doing this?"

"Because," Hakuba said with an irritated tone. "We four agreed to do it in order to go back home. The high ranks promised us that if we succeeded in destroying the enemy weapon we could go back home. Is it clear enough now?" He added with a murderous glare.

"We just need to hold on a bit longer Heiji, we are almost there…" Shinichi reassured his friend putting a hand on his shoulder for emphasis.

"Yeah…" Heiji sighed depressed while nodding; but then his face a made a 180° turn and he was suddenly grinning like a mad man. "At least we enjoyed that last party a month ago where someone met someone…" He teased staring at the fourth member of their group who seemed like he was daydreaming.

Kaito drag himself from his thoughts immediately upon hearing Heiji's words and proceeded to arch an eyebrow at said man. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Heiji chuckled. "Come on…we all saw you flirting with that new waitress at Jii's bar, don't deny it."

Kaito snorted turning around on the dirty floor and facing the wall. "I wasn't flirting, I was merely talking."

"Sure and giving a rose to a girl is considered as talk and not flirt." Hakuba said also teasing him while leaning over a small pile of rubble that he was using as a pillow.

"You even stayed with her the whole night you sly dog…" Heiji grinned.

Kaito stayed quiet for a few seconds and then whispered. "I barely know her, what gives you the idea that I was with her?"

"I have my suspicions." Heiji said confidently.

"We all saw them leaving the bar together…" Shinichi muttered.

"Seems like the magician was put under a spell..." Hakuba laughed, followed by Heiji and Shinichi.

"And you have been spending too much time with that gipsy named Akako; besides I'm not a magician anymore, I'm a soldier."

"But you were-"

"Guys, come on." Shinichi interrupted. "We should get some sleep; we have a lot to walk tomorrow and a mission to complete. We'll need all the strength we can get." He checked one more time that his gun was loaded and ready beside him and laid down for an uncomfortable sleep.

The other two agreed following the same administrations as their captain and closed their eyes, while Kaito lay awake for a few more minutes thinking…daydreaming…wondering…

…about a certain blue eye girl with messy dark hair, soft skin and tender lips that unexpectedly got inside his mind and crawled inside his soul like the most wonderful plague he had ever seen.

He just hoped he could see her again…

* * *

_**Totally out of control. She owns me. (**__**Aerosmith - Drop Dead Gorgeous)**_

He could only look at her from afar. It wouldn't be right for him to be near her, they would for sure whip him again and that was something he clearly wanted to avoid.

But how could he stop staring such a beauty in front of him?

Lots were the nights he had dreamt about her and him living in a world where he could be free to tell her just exactly how he felt and many were the days where he had hurried to help her sit on the chair during dinner time or to serve her something just to be close enough to smell her delicious perfume…roses he presumed…

But there was a wall dividing them…a thick wall made of social status, family lineage and money…a wall so high that Kaito couldn't even see the other side.

So he just stood in one corner, still as a statue so no one will notice him unless he was required; but eyes on her…always, always on her…waiting for the smallest move that would mean she needed something.

And he would be there for her…

* * *

_**If I could turn back time… (The Calling - I'll Go Wherever You Will Go)**_

The alarm clock starts beeping, marking the 6 am of a new day. A drowsy hand stretches from under the covers to turn it off and after achieving its goal, with a few bumps on the way, the owner of the hand proceeds to stretch long and slowly.

Aoko Nakamori isn't a morning person.

Her feet pad silently towards the bathroom, shielding her eyes from the soft ray lights coming through the window. Only when she returns to the bed she notices that he is missing.

Trying not to panic, she quickly searches for him; the kitchen, the living room, the library, his old work room…only to find him sitting outside in the porch.

She sighs in relief and joins him outside sitting near him and leaning her head on his shoulder. He reacts instantly, putting his arm around her shoulders and leaning his head against hers.

"Don't scare me like that." She whispers, the air outside looks so calm that she feels it will be improper to speak aloud and interrupt its quiet concert.

He chuckles. "I'm sorry, I needed a bit of air."

"How long have you been here?" She mutters, sleep coming back again from her comfortable position.

"I don't know. I just woke up and came here; I just…sat here…"

Aoko lifts her head, worried about the sad tone in his voice. She knows he is hurting inside, even if he tries to hide it with his funny remarks and typical jokes. She knows that, even though he has been trying to practice on his magic tricks, it's not the same. They are a bit slower, a bit clumsier, barely noticeable but still there. After all, he always had clever hands.

She knows he's afraid of forgetting her. He always sneaks a hand through her face, his fingers tracing, exploring, caressing her with such a tenderness that makes a tear to slip past her eyes.

He now can read again. Still, she enjoys reading to him, those late afternoons sitting together against an open window or a warm fireplace, enjoying the closeness of their bodies and the soft murmurs of her voice.

He is hurting inside because despite all that, he knows it's not the same. If only things have gone different…if only decisions were thought twice…If only accidents didn't happen…

If only time could be reversed and things could be fixed…

Kaito sighs _(he too knows she is hurting because of him)_, he grabs her face, leans against her, finds her mouth and kisses her gently and caring. Her hands caress his face, her fingers tracing very carefully against the bandages over his eyes…

They pull away and smile (_because they know that at least, they still have each other)_. "How's the sky today?" He asks, his nose nuzzling against her cheek and neck.

She looks up and her smile widens. "It's very beautiful."

* * *

_**You're pushing and pulling me down to you but I don't know what I want. No, I don't know what I want. You got it you got it some kind of magic. Hypnotic, hypnotic. You're leaving me breathless. (**__**Paramore - I Caught Myself)**_

The lights of the bar were at its full glow, the night outside was very calm in comparison to the music vibrating on the walls inside. All the people was talking, laughing and celebrating, cups were filled and refilled to soothe the body and soul after tonight's successful achievement.

The thieves were celebrating.

Then why wasn't she happy? She was thief too; she had helped with tonight's heist and so many others in the past. This had been her life since she was very little. And yet…and yet…

She felt this was so _wrong_. Then why did she keep doing it?

_(Becauseofhimitwasalwayshim.)_

She saw him laughing and celebrating, always surrounded by a crowd, always being the great leader he was, always taking her breath away just by staring at him. And she hated him for that, oh she did; but she was trapped, so deliciously and deeply in his hands that she didn't want to get out.

And as she noticed that he was now looking at her, with that wicked smile and those deep eyes that promised a busy night for both of them, she could only let a shiver run down her back and hope for her heart to be strong enough once the spell he put over her was over.

* * *

_**When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done… (Linkin Park - Leave Out All the Rest)**_

Blurry. Light. Blurry. Light. Blurry. Light. Blurry. Light…

Dark, muffled noises, a metallic smell was clinging all over him. His senses were limited but his body was hurting all over, his memory was fuzzy, his skin was burning and his mouth was dry.

For some reason he wished he could die.

-.-.-.-

Cool. Something cool and soft was on his face now. His skin was still burning and he couldn't move his body. He tried opening his eyes. The world was unclear and the colors were mixed. White was grey, red was white, black was yellow and blue was… Blue.

He closed his eyes. The cool feeling on his face moved to his neck and then back to his forehead. He eventually fell asleep.

When he woke up the noises were more clear; footsteps, a lot of people talking and a metallic sound in the background. He still couldn't feel his body and only his hands could sense the cotton sheets under him. His head felt like pulsing with ache and his throat was like a desert. He opened his eyes, he could see better now and noticed the white walls and grey ceiling.

"How are you feeling?"

His turned his head and saw blue. The woman with deep blue eyes and white clothes grabbed something from the table near him and cleaned his face. It was cool and soothing.

"Wa…Water…" He answered with a raspy voice. The woman grabbed immediately a glass with water and brought it to his lips. He felt like sighing in relief.

"What happened?" He whispered, his memory was still failing him.

"According to your partners a bomb exploded near you."

"Why is it so hot here?"

The woman hesitated. "You have 3rd grade burnings all over your body and face."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes registering her words, flashes of smoke and gun shots were running trough his mind; he then dared to ask.

"Am I going to survive?"

Silence; she then whispered. "Your internal organs are seriously damaged and we barely stopped the internal bleeding, you lost three fingers from your left hand and the doctor doesn't know if you'll ever walk again."

He didn't ask any other question and went to sleep.

-.-.-.-

She was changing the bandages on his arm, so carefully and nicely done that had him entranced by her ministrations. "My name is Kuroba Kaito. What's your name?" He suddenly asked. It was funny; he had been there for two weeks now and never asked for her name.

The nurse hesitated. "Ah…Nakamori."

"Nakamori? And your name?"

"I'm sorry but we are not allowed to give our names. It's against the protocol." She finished with his arm and proceeded with his chest, trying to move his body as little as possible. He noticed how serious she looked while doing so, the blue of her eyes was as hard as ice and her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she couldn't stop herself from answering.

"I hate war. I hate people who kill."

"If you hate war why are you working as a nurse and attending British soldiers?"

"When you have a father like I do, you don't have choices."

He regretted asking.

-.-.-.-

"Do you think I will ever walk again?"

"I don't know."

"I guess I deserve this, huh?"

She didn't answer.

"Will you be sad?" He grinned.

"Your family will be sad."

"I don't have a family."

She stopped feeding him and looked at him with regret in her eyes.

-.-.-.-

"According to the doctor my internal bleeding is getting worst." He said softly, tiredly.

"Mmmh…" She murmured while cleaning the sweat on his forehead. She noticed he was staring her intently. "What?"

"Nothing…just thinking what would have been like if we met under different circumstances."

She tried not to blush. "Like?"

Kaito shrugged a little. "Don't know…when I was little I always imagined I was Arséne Lupin, stealing expensive jewels all over the world and winning the hearts of many women." He laughed a little and she couldn't help but smile a little too. "And you?"

Aoko pondered a little and then with a fond look she said. "When I was little I wanted to be a beautiful princess like in the stories my nanny used to tell me." She chuckled. "So I guess I still wouldn't like you, princesses and thieves don't get along very well."

"Ahh…but what if the thief wasn't as bad as the princess thought he was? Wouldn't the princess give him at least a chance?" He grinned tiredly.

Aoko didn't answer him but when she left to attend the other injured soldiers she was smiling…

-.-.-.-

"Would you believe me if I told you I never wanted to be a soldier?"

"…Yes…"

-.-.-.-

It was an awful night. The heat was unbearable and the huge fans on the walls weren't helping much to keep away the heat nor the smell.

Aoko was with him. She barely stayed away from his bed these last days (how could she when his condition was getting worse day by day?) and for some reason she felt like staying with him tonight.

"N-Naka…mori…" He quietly moaned.

"I'm here." She whispered holding his hand softly.

A thin line of pale blue was seen between the bandages on his face. He barely saw the colors now; two dots of fading blue in a mass of…nothing.

"You still hate soldiers?" He whispered.

Silence. "You should rest…"

He took a deep breath. "Do you hate me?"

Her voice quivered. "N-No…"

"Think…you can…forgive me…for what I've…done?"

She cried while holding his hand tightly in hers.

"Nakamori…"

"Aoko…" She chocked between sobs. "My name is Aoko."

He smiles and whispers with his last breath. "Aoko… Have I ever told you that when I was little…I wanted to…be a thief…?"

She cried and nodded…and everything became black.

* * *

_**Someday your prince charming will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions.**_

Aoko knew her boyfriend wasn't what people would call 'normal' or 'sane', it was a fact that she had known since elementary school when she saw him talking with birds or in high school when she saw him wearing his mother's make up… (At that time he had defended himself saying it was only to practice one of his magic tricks…)

Moreover, he came up with the most crazy and unbelievable ideas. Like dressing up as a Pokémon just because he had found his old Gameboy…and then trying to put it on her so he could be her mast-

Never mind.

And now she just found a huge pink package on her doorstep with card that said 'To Aoko, from Kaito.'

She could only dread what was inside…and why did it have tiny holes on the top?

Very carefully (you could never know with Kaito…) she stretched a hand and pulled the big white ribbon on top of the package…

…to reveal a tied up Hakuba (a very angry tied up Hakuba with a gag on his mouth) with pink fluffy wings on his back, wearing only what looked like a diaper, and a bow with arrows on his shoulder…

She had to blink twice and pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Only after coming out of her shock, and before she untied the poor detective, she realized that in front of Hakuba lied a tiny cute basket with a smaller wrapped up box and a note beside it.

She picked it up with wild curiosity (ignoring the protests of the blond in the background) and while reading the note she tried to open the package as fast as she could.

It said: 'Say yes, please? You don't want cupid to be angry at you, do you?'

Only after opening the small package and looking inside it at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, she understood…and once more she thought with a fond smile on her face that her boyfriend (now fiancée) would never do anything the normal way…and she couldn't help falling in love with him all over again.

That aside, she had a mad detective to untie…

* * *

_**That's what's going on, nothing's fine I'm torn. I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel. I'm cold and I am ashamed lying naked on the floor. (Natalie Imbruglia - Torn)**_

She is scared; damn right to the core.

And she is hungry. And it hurts so much.

But no, she shouldn't. She won't, never. She cuddles more into the dark corner; she just hopes no one will find her there. She hopes the night will cover her traces and hide her for the world. But it won't, she knows this too; and it isn't long before she hears him coming (and God she can hear him so well, as if he was walking near hear). He always seems to find her.

She knows he wants her to come with him, she can feel his hesitation, the guilt is there too but it's too late now…too late he-

(He was hugging her so tight and her neck was hurting so much…but at the same time she was feeling a wave of pleasure running like fire through her whole body…pain and pleasure filling her senses and invading completely her mind…and she wanted more.)

She tries to hold on; she refuses to give in to him. He sighs and walks to sit on the floor near her, she flinches when she senses his presence so close to her but she lets him anyway because…because it's Kaito. And she knows she is stupid for thinking like that but it's true and that makes her cry.

She lifts her face from her shaky arms and looks at her childhood friend. He looks so broken…so un-Kaito like; she feels foolish upon realizing that only now she can see the small changes in him…the slightly pale skin color, the dilated pupils almost consuming those wonderful cerulean eyes, his amazing ability to hear in the distance, why he refuses to grin showing his teeth in the process, how his chest won't rise and fall at all indicating that he is breathing…

(The smells were making her dizzy and she just wanted to-)

"I'm scared." She finally whispers voicing her early thoughts. He looks at her and smiles sadly, wrapping one of his strong arms around her petite and weak form.

"I know." He replies while stroking her soft messy hair. "But don't worry; I'll stay by your side."

He then offers her a small heavy dark pack and the smell that comes from it is impossible to resist. She lets the hunger take over…

* * *

_**I'm going to smile like nothing**__**'s wrong, talk like everything is perfect, act like it's all a dream, and pretend it's not hurting me.**_

"-and we are going to put white roses all over the place. It's going to be so beautiful!"

Kaito chuckled. "I'm sure it will be." He sipped his coffee. "So you have everything? The place, the food, the dress, the make-up, uhh…the shoes?"

Aoko laughed. "Yes, I have. It's all ready for next week. It's a pity you can't come tough…" She added with a sad expression.

Kaito sighed. "I know, I'm sorry…what can I say? I have the worst manager ever."

Aoko giggled and grabbed his hand across the table. "And I have the best friend ever. Thank you so much for your help Kaito."

A tight smile stretched across his face. "Everything for you Aoko; besides, you are getting married! As your best friend it's _my _duty to help you in anything you need." He winked at her emphasizing his words.

"I know but- Oh my god." She interrupted herself.

"What?" He blinked.

"Oh shit, what time is it?" She asked hurriedly checking her watch. "Oh shit! I'm so late! I promised him I'd go with him to pick up his suit! Oh…I'm sorry Kaito I have to go." She frantically said while picking up her coat.

"Don't worry. Just hurry up." He said casually while sipping more of his coffee.

"Okay, I'll see you before you leave right? Okay, I have to go now." She kissed his cheek and hurried outside. "See you later!" She waved while leaving his flat.

"Bye…" Kaito just waved back not even moving from his seat, and once he was sure she was gone, he stripped all his masks and just cried…

* * *

_**We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.**_

Aoko isn't a perfect girl, Kaito knows that very well. She doesn't have a soft skin or shiny hair like those models on TV. She is skinny; she sometimes takes care of her body by making some diet or jogging at the park, but her chest is as flat as a board and her hips can use a bit more curves.

She has a really bad temper, courtesy of her dad no doubt, and only can be subsided once a mop hit his head. She can be very sweet too (sometimes), like when he is taking a nap on the couch and he senses her coming (he always does) and she puts a blanket over him so he won't get cold, or when she bakes him cookies (chocolate-chips cookies, his favorites) just because she felt like it. She is indeed a very loving person, but she can also be the scariest woman on earth when she is on her period…

She has a very beautiful smile which is his motivation every time he plans a new surprise for her; and he has never seen a woman which eyes can compare with her deep azure ones.

She has the most _extensive_ bad vocabulary he has ever heard. Moreover, she hoards the blankets and then she calls him a thief…

All in all, men may think that there are better women out there whose body is more womanly and whose manners are softer, but Kaito will always say that she is just perfect for him.

* * *

…_**Because I'm crazy like the rest of us, but I'm crazier when I'm next to her. And it's amazing how she's so self-assured, but I know she'd hate me if she knew my words… (Jason Mraz - Please Don't Tell Her)**_

The first time she heard the noise it was subtle and lasted just a few seconds, so Aoko decided to ignore it and resume her most welcome sleep. The second time wasn't so subtle and the noise was constant and annoying. For a few seconds she just laid in her bed trying to figure out, in her drowsy state, what was that noise and where it was coming from…

…only to realize that the noise was coming from her window and that someone was tapping at it…

Her immediate reaction was to jump from the bed and grab the gun she always kept in her night table (she also had a mop of course but it was too far at the moment…); her tensed body was ready to doge at any sign of danger and her vision was completely focused on her window.

Now imagine her reaction once she realized that the one tapping at her window with a silly grin was no other than her boyfriend Kuroba Kaito…

With a frustrated sigh she lowered her gun, put it back were it belonged and went straight to the window to let her idiotic boyfriend in. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She spited each word as if they were venom. "It's freaking 4 am Kaito! I have to go to work tomorrow and I'm in the middle of an important investigation!"

Kaito just kept grinning as if she had said nothing. "S'rry 'bout tha'…I din't wanna tap yur windrr… my thingy, uh…my…my…ya 'now…the thin' I use t' open lockz…'t fell whil' I waz tryin' 't open yur windrr…so I hat 't tap." He slurred the words while trying to keep his balance on her window.

Aoko blinked trying to figure out some of the words he just said and quickly grabbed his arm to pull him inside before he fell and made a not so good picture on the pavement. "Kaito…are you drunk?" She smelled his mouth and backed away immediately. "Ugh, you are drunk! What were you thinking you baka?! Drowning yourself in alcohol and then climb up my window?! Are you insane?!"

Kaito chuckled and spread his arms to hug her. "I mized ya A-o-ko!"

Aoko caught his arms before he could hug her. "Kaito, stop it." He just kept chuckling and bent his head to rest it on her shoulder. "Ya are so warm…" He murmured against her neck followed by several kisses all along her neck and jaw.

Aoko blushed a little and felt the usual shiver run down her back whenever he did that, it was amazing how easily he could pull at the right strings… Once more she tried to push him away and succeeded into making him sit on her bed which he immediately continued by laying down and not move a muscle even if his life depended on it.

"A-o-ko…tell th' world t' stop movng…" He murmured while closing his eyes; seeing him like that made Aoko to wonder how the hell he had managed to find her house and _climb_ _up_ her window without hurting himself. She just sighed and went to grab her trashcan in case his stomach decided to show to the world what exactly he had drunk. "Tomorrow you better tell me why the hell you are drunk…I swear, sometimes I wonder who gives me more trouble, you or KID."

Just then Kaito gave her one of the _saddest_ grins she had ever seen on his face. "Wut if I wer' KID?"

It was just a simple question. What if he were KID? Aoko contemplated for a few seconds this question inside her mind, only to immediately reject it like poison down her throat. "Don't be silly, you are not KID." She answered firmly. "You are a magician, the _best_ magician in the world. And you are also my boyfriend." She smiled and tapped his nose. "You wouldn't be my boyfriend if you were KID, would you?" She kissed him softly on the lips and tucked them both with the covers on her bed. She hugged him softly around his waist, nuzzling her nose against his warm neck and fell asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile, Kaito just stared at her with an unmasked pain showing on his face.

* * *

_**I see friends shaking hands, saying 'How do you do?' They're really saying 'I love you'. (**__**Luis Armstrong - What a Wonderful World)**_

She had dreams at night, dreams were she was flying, were clouds went through her fingers and the wind played against her hair. She had dreams of a boy laughing, of messy dark hair and deep azure eyes; of a white phantom with a playful grin flying with her.

She loved those dreams, for some reason they made her feel complete. She felt like she belonged to that world.

But then she had other dreams…dreams were the sky was red, were people wore black and she can't fly. Dreams were the boy is sad and the white phantom tries to catch her while she falling.

_(__He never catches her)_

"Aoko? Are you okay?" Aoko startled slightly when one of her co-workers called her, the smell of coffee in the air hitting her strong and in the process bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Ah, yes; just day-dreaming, sorry." She smiles and continues attending the customers. The coffee store was full that day and she needed to have full concentration.

"Maa…dreams are really dangerous, they tend to distract people and make us believe that nothing is impossible." Aoko quickly turned and looked puzzled at the customer how just spoke to her, sipping his coffee in a corner near the window. She recognized him instantly; he was a daily customer at the coffee shop. "However," He continued. "They are also very difficult to resist when one seeks comfort in them, ne?" He gave her a crooked grin.

"Eh…yes…I think so…" She answered, still a bit confused by his words.

The customer smiled. "Were you having good dreams at least?"

"Well," She said a bit unsure. "Yes and no. I was just…remembering."

"Remembering?" His eyes seemed to shine with curiosity and…hope?

"Yes, about a dream I usually have." She shifted uncomfortable under his gaze. "I'm flying and there is this person dressed in white and I feel so happy." _Why was she telling him this?_ "But then I start falling and he tries to catch me but he can't…and we are so far away from each other that it hurts…"

The customer nodded understandingly. "I see, and how long have you been having these dreams?"

She paused. "Since I woke up in a hospital ten years ago with no memory of who I was…"

He looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry to hear that. Must have been awful to wake up and not know who you were."

"It's okay…" She answered slowly and automatically; her thoughts weren't in the conversation at the moment, she preferred to pay attention to the little alarm inside her head that was saying that she was missing something important. "Hey, do I know you?" She suddenly said, crooking her head a bit to look at him better.

He pulled a bittersweet grin that made her heart beat strangely faster. "Maybe, I come here quite often after all. I love the coffee you guys make." He emphasized his words by lifting his cup and drinking completely its contents in one gulp.

"Huh…thanks." She still wasn't quite satisfied with his answer. "Are you sure that this is the only place you have seen me? Because, I can swear that I'm missing something here…"

His deep blue eyes turned a tad darker and his grin shifted into a soft smile. It made Kaito so happy knowing that she was starting to remember, that maybe he could finally have her back. But on the other side, the organization that did this was still after him and she was so much safer knowing nothing at all. "Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing? (**__**Evanescence - Hello)**_

_Little doll, little doll, where are you now?_

_She's hiding, she's hiding, you can't find her._

Blood, shouts, cold, numbness…it was everywhere.

_Little doll__, little doll, where did you go?_

_She's gone, she's gone, never to return._

His hand was gripping something hard and metallic, the world was chaos but he could only see _her_.

_Little doll, little doll, don't you love me?_

_She does, she does, but she can't stay._

Someone was laughing. The most sad and bitter laugh he had ever heard. He couldn't even realize he was the one laughing…

_Little doll, little doll, I miss you please come back._

_She can't, she can't, don't you understand?_

He kneeled near her, noises getting louder and footsteps getting near. He put what he had been holding against his head and softly whispered _'Aoko'_ before pulling the trigger.

_Little doll, little doll, if you can't come back I'll follow you._

_You can, you can,__ but you won't like it…_

* * *

_**Por debajo de la mesa acaricio tu rodilla y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical. **__**(TRANSLATION: Under the table I caress your knee and I drink sip by sip you angelic look.) **__**(Luis Miguel - Por Debajo de la Mesa / Under The Table)**_

Kaito loved parties, he was a man born to enjoy parties; the music in the air, the delicious food, the expensive wine, the women in tight dresses…

And speaking of women in tight dresses, he just spotted the new Nakamori Inspector in charge of capture him, talking with some fellow police officers and wearing what could be described as a sexy little black dress that just clung to her curves in all the right places. Oh, this was too good to let it pass…

And with a wide grin plastered on his face, he neared his prey.

She didn't notice him until he curled his arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. "Hello Aoko…fancy meeting you here." He purred. A small yelp of surprise escaped from her mouth and quickly tuner her head to glare at the thief.

"Don't do that Kaito…" She muttered with an angry tone that prophesied a lot of pain if he didn't let go of her waist. "And what are you doing here?"

He only chuckled in delight. "I'm meeting my dear police friends, of course! That added to the free food and wine…" He said while shaking a bit his glass of wine in front of her.

Aoko rolled her eyes and just pushed his arm off of her waist, which Kaito took it as an opportunity to grab her hand and drag her away from her fellow mates with a short apology about dinner being served at their table.

"But we are not in the same table, you weren't even invited!" She protested while being dragged, when suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, how did you even know which was my table??"

Kaito throw her a wink over his shoulder and muttered something about hacking someone's computer. Before she could start complaining or handcuffing him (and wouldn't it be nice to know where she hid the handcuffs in that small dress?), he drawn a chair for her to sit and then took his seat next to hers.

-.-.-.-

Dinner was quite…_boring_ for his taste. Everybody was talking about past cases or criminals they have caught and when he brought up the KID case with a teasing tone, Aoko (and several other officers) glared at him and merely said that the stupid thief didn't deserve to be included into their conversation. Kaito just pouted and kept playing with his food.

So, the main issue was still going on, he was _bored_; and when he was bored he would usually play a prank on someone but he doubted Aoko was in for any of the sort (and he liked his head where it was, thank you.). With yet another sigh leaving his lips he entertained himself by watching the floor pattern…very interesting…

…until Aoko's shoe came into his view field, and attached to that was a small foot, and attached to the foot was a long leg, and Kaito liked long legs especially Aoko's legs which were smooth to the touch and he knew from experience that they had very sensitive places…like the inner thigh…

Hiding his lecherous grin behind the best poker face Kaito had ever worn in his life, he slid his hand under the tablecloth and neared Aoko's knee. Aoko yelped once again when she felt his hand on her knee and throw him a side glance glare to which he only replied by blinking his pretty big blue eyes.

Aoko tried to discreetly remove his hand, but he was faster and slid his hand up towards her thigh; he felt utterly delighted when he saw her shivering a little from the contact. He moved his hand expertly across her skin, drawing little patterns with his fingers and slowly reaching the spot between her legs.

Aoko was fidgeting on her seat and her cheeks suddenly turned a bright red color, he chuckled quietly when he saw the poor woman trying to pay attention to the conversation at hand and failing miserably. He continued with his ministrations for another good few minutes until he glanced again at Aoko and saw her biting hard on her lower lip to keep herself from moaning.

With an accomplished look, Kaito draw back his hand and cleaned it with his napkin before whispering into the frustrated girl's ear. "We could be doing so much entertaining things instead of talking with a bunch of old police officers…"

Aoko paused for a small number of seconds; then quickly stood up, while apologizing to her friends about remembering something she had to do back at home, and dragged the pervert thief out of the party and towards her home…

* * *

_**It's kind of fun to do the impossible. (Walt Disney)**_

_(So cold. So cold. She doesn't like being cold.)_

She loved when her mommy told her stories, especially one in particular about people living in a far away world up in the sky. Where hidden treasures abounded and magical creatures lived in the forest; where kids could do whatever they wanted, from fly up in the skies to swim with mermaids down in the sea.

And in the story, there was a boastful and careless boy who danced with Indians and fought with pirates.

_(She feels so much pain. Why isn't her mommy taking the pain away?)_

"Wasn't the boy scared mommy?" She asked her mother with those big blue eyes full amazement and wonder. "I would be scared if I had to fight pirates!"

"No, he wasn't. In fact, he had _fun_ while doing so."

Her eyes seemed to not fit on her face while she jumped up and down on the bed. "Do you think that I'll be able to fight pirates like he does? A-And! And swim with those beautiful mermaids! A-And, oh! _Fly with fairies!_ Will I mommy? Will I??"

Her mother just laughed.

_(She feels so weak and scared.)_

She was awaken one night by a soft noise inside her room, but after sitting on her bed and rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, she only saw the soft and slow sway of the curtains from the open window.

Just as she was going to lie down on her comfortable bed, she heard that noise again coming from the end of her bed, and (without a second though, not really caring if it could be a monster or a little kitten) the little girl started crawling towards there.

And what she saw…was a boy fighting against his shadow…and what she did…was laugh…

The boy frowned at her. "It's not funny! I'm trying to stick it to me but it keeps running away!"

The girl smiled. "Maybe I can help you, my mommy taught me to sew."

"You can sew shadows?" the boy blinked, surprised.

"Well, I can sew buttons…"

The boy thought about it and then shrugged. "Okay."

_(So cold. She doesn't want to be there.)_

"There! All done!" The little girl exclaimed, proud of her work.

The boy jumped a little and climbed the walls to test it. "Wow! It doesn't run away! I'm the best…" He said, congratulating himself. "And you- um…You…What's your name?" He asked cocking his head cutely to one side.

The girl frowned wondering why he wasn't thanking _her_ but then merely giggled and did a polite little bow with her long pink night gown. "My name is Aoko Nakamori, pleased to meet you."

The boy threw her a cocky grin. "I'm Kaito! And I'm sure I'm better at you with swords." He laughed.

Aoko stared at him. "Swords? You have a sword, Kaito?"

"Well, duh! How do you want me to fight pirates without a sword!" He rolled his eyes.

_(She hears soft murmurs and someone is holding her hand tightly but she still feels so much pain…can't her mommy kiss her and make the pain go away?)_

"Waa! It's like the story my mommy told me!" Aoko exclaimed while Kaito looked through her things without asking for permission. "And there are also fairies there, right? And mermaids? And Indians?!"

"Of course! In fact, you can have whatever you want." He turned towards her; his eyes seemed to shine under soft moonlight. "And what is better, you never age there. This means that we can play forever!"

"We?" Aoko wondered.

"Yeah! There are other kids there too! Hey, I know!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't you come with us?! That way we can play together!"

Aoko smiled big and wide and was going to agree when she suddenly frowned. "But, I have to ask my mommy and daddy…I can't leave this room without permission…"

Kaito made a face that clearly expressed disgust. "You can't leave without permission? Why?" He whined.

Aoko merely shrugged. "Dunno, they get really worried if I try to go outside and a doctor is always checking up on me."

Kaito made a disapproving sound and jumped landing on her windowsill. "Well, then we better go now before they wake up! If your parents don't know you left then they won't get angry, right?"

_(She is breathing harder now and she feels a big hand over her head. Daddy?)_

Aoko thought about this, and in her innocent mind she couldn't see anything wrong with it. And she reaaaaally wanted to see those fairies…

"Okay!" She happily answered. "How do we get there?"

"We need to fly! Here, let the master show you…" He signaled her to come with him on the windowsill and from a little pouch on his neck he pulled a bit of a golden dust. "Fairy dust…" He whispered while grinning at her amused face and spread it all over her body. "Now, you need to have happy thoughts! Think really hard…watch me!"

And with no trouble (and a devil-may-care attitude) he floated around her and off the window.

"See? Now your turn!"

With all her strength, Aoko pictured the most happy thoughts inside her mind: her mommy reading stories at night, her daddy playing hide and seek with her, her nanny combing her hair while she combed her dolls hair…she had so many good memories…

…and before she noticed it, she was floating and stretching her hand to grab Kaito's extended one.

And together they flew, playing tag between the tall buildings and hiding in the soft clouds on the sky; and they flew higher and higher…until they reached the second star on the right…

_(And suddenly…she wasn't scared anymore…the pain was gone, the cold was gone_ _and she was feeling very light and happy…for she had reached_ _Neverland…)_

* * *

_**Omake for the prompt**__**: "It's kind of fun to do the impossible (Walt Disney)"**_

A grown up Aoko was disturbed from her very much deserved sleep by a nock at her window. Drowsily, and quite angry, she headed towards the window to murder the responsible of making such a noise at this time of the night…

…and what she found was her best friend…grinning like a fool…balancing himself in what looked like to be an impossible posture on her windowsill…wearing a _Peter Pan_ costume…and silently asking her to open the window…

…and what she did was reach for her mop…open the window…smack him with it until he turned into a bloody pulp…close the window…close the curtains…head back to bed…and hope for him to have fallen off the window and into a rather painful death…

* * *

_**Don't speak. I know just what you're saying, so please stop explaining. Don't tell me 'cause it hurts. (No Doubt - Don't Speak)**_

"Aoko…I…there is something I need to tell you…" Kaito softly said one night while trying to cover his nervousness behind his poker face.

His wife Aoko looked up at him from the book lying on her lap and closed it slowly while turning fully towards him. "Sure darling, what is it?"

Kaito took a deep breath and started walking towards her, kneeling in front of her he took out something from his pocket and showed it to her. "I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you sooner but- I was so scared that you would hate me…"

Aoko felt a huge sadness sweep through her when she saw the monocle on his hand.

"But I had a reason to do it. If you would just let me explain…please Aoko…" Kaito begged her with his eyes, with a shaky hand Aoko grabbed the monocle from his palm and nodded.

Kaito, somewhat a bit relieved, explained to her the whole story behind KID, about his dad, the people who killed him, Pandora, how he found the gem and destroyed it…

"You see, Aoko? I had to do it…for my dad…but it's over now! I can be just Kaito again…" He reassured her while cleaning the tears running through her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Aoko was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself and hugged her husband with all the love she had for him. "It's okay Kaito, I understand." She sobbed, quietly on his t-shirt.

Kaito blinked, surprised for her easy acceptance and because he didn't see any mop flying towards his head. "R-really? Y-You…You forgive me? Aoko…?"

She simply nodded, her head buried on his neck.

Kaito laughed from pure joy and hugged her back tightly. "I love you Aoko." He moved her head a little and kissed her fully on the lips. "I would be so lost without you…" He deeply smiled at her and she answered with a tiny smile of her own. "Tell you what, how about going out to dinner to celebrate, hmm?" He grinned.

Aoko doubted. "Um…Why don't we go out tomorrow? I'm quite tired right now…"

He chuckled. "Fine, tomorrow." He kissed her again. "I'll go take a shower then." And with that he left, while whistling a merry tune, leaving her alone in the living room…

After making sure that he had left, she picked up the phone with a shaky hand and dialed a well known number.

"Hello? Dr. Snake? Hi, it's Kuroba Aoko……Well, it's Kaito, he- The medicine didn't work…He was doing so well but just now he-" A sob escaped her mouth. "It's the same doctor, he thinks he's an international thief called _Kaitou KID_ taking after his father footsteps……yes, he still believes you belong to some black organization and that my father is the Inspector trying to catch him…" Tears wouldn't stop slipping from her eyes. "Right now he's taking a shower……Yes, thank you doctor. We'll be waiting for you. Bye."

* * *

…_**I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me… (Pink - Please Don't Leave Me)**_

The temperature inside of his rented flat was quite the opposite of the one outside. Being all warm and fuzzy, a Kaito in his twenties couldn't help but sigh in relief as he watched the snow falling from the big panel windows on the living room.

Drinking his hot and delicious chocolate softly, so he wouldn't burn his tongue, he headed back towards work; tons of papers, photographs and blueprints were lying messily all over the dinning table and as he once again tried to focus on his next heist, he soon realized that his mind wasn't in it at all.

'_Dammit…A year already and still…'_

Removing all thoughts quickly, and rather harshly, on that matter, he decided to call it a night and give his body a bit of rest on the comfortable bed in the next room.

But just as he was going to start cleaning the mess, a knock sounded softly at his front door. His body stiffened at the nock, except Jii-chan nobody knew where he was staying (and the old man was far away in another country at that moment) and he doubted the personal of the hotel would bother him at this time of the night. Checking a quick glance at the papers on the table and hiding his card gun behind his back, he approached the front door carefully.

"Who is it?" He called, with the door still closed.

There was a pause and then a noise of feet moving on the carpet on the other side.

"Who is it?" He called again, with his back now pressed against the wall near the door.

A deep sigh and then, "It's me…" a voice said softly. "…Aoko."

The surprise from hearing that voice left him speechless for another good few seconds. Swallowing tight and clenching the car gun more firm in his hand, he walked away from the wall and stood in front of the still closed door.

"Aoko? What are you doing here?" He said after putting together a few brains, and then it clicked him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "How did you know where I was staying?"

More noises on the other side from a carpet being rubbed by feet. "I…it wasn't easy, mind you. You are hard to locate."

Kaito snorted. It was his job.

"I talked with your mother and then I think she called someone, don't know who she didn't tell me, and actually it was really hard to convince _her_ first and…" She continued a bit nervously. "…look, can I come inside?"

Kaito hesitated, a deep frown decorating his tired face. A minute passed and there still was no answer, the shuffling of feet on the other side had quieted and the atmosphere on both sides had turned deadly heavy.

"Please." She whispered softly from across the door startling him. "I just want to talk…please?"

Kaito clenched his jaw as he stared at the door with sad and angry eyes, and with a defeated sigh he extended the arm and opened the door. The girl on the other side was startled by the door opening and stared at Kaito with wide, and painfully, deep cerulean eyes.

At first sight, she looked like she hadn't changed at all, but his clever and expert eye caught those tiny little details that everyone always slips. Like how her hair was a tad longer, her skin a bit more smooth with rosy cheeks, she was three inches taller and also looked like she had lost a kilo or two.

She tried a tiny smile. "Thank you." Kaito said nothing but stepped aside to let Aoko in, ignoring her sweet smell as she passed in front of him.

"You may sit if you want." He hastily said while closing the door behind her and headed towards the table to keep organizing his papers.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her nodding and shredding off her coat before nearing the small fireplace to warm her hands instead of taking a sit. That's when he also noticed (and smacked himself for not seeing it earlier) that besides her red cheeks, her nose was a bit red too and her hair was almost all wet.

"Have you been outside too long?" He voiced his thoughts, not really caring if she had, just wanted to check his suspicions.

With a nervous glance in his direction she nodded. "I…stayed outside the building for a while before coming upstairs. I…" She glanced back towards the warm fire, rubbing her hands close against it. "I wasn't sure if…you would want to see me."

Kaito scowled and kept folding the blueprints. "I don't." Aoko visibly flinched. "But I'm not such a cold bastard to leave a person outside in this cold." He grabbed a handful of papers along with a few blueprints and tried to stack them inside a big bag.

Aoko was going to say something when Kaito beat her first. "If you want hot chocolate there is some left in the kitchen." He zipped the bag after putting away all the papers, and casually headed towards his room. "After you are done, you can leave from where you came from."

"Wait!" She desperately said, taking a few steps in his directing. Kaito paused, but refused to look at her. "I'm sorry. Kaito, I'm so sorry for all that happened." His hands turned into tight fists inside his pants pockets, but his face remained as calm and unemotional as ever. "I was such a fool, I made a mistake and I'm sorry…I just _wish _you could forgive me someday."

Kaito chuckled. "Why? You didn't when I needed you. What makes you think I will?"

Aoko stepped closer, even from his position he could guess and picture each of her movements so well: her clumsy feet moving beside each other, her nervous hands playing with the hem of her sweater, her beautiful face staring intently at his back…

"Because you are smarter than me, you would never have done what I did. You would have first thought and then acted."

Kaito bit his lip; he could feel his cool façade slowly slipping away. "You are killing me Aoko…" He muttered between clenched teeth. "First you act all mean, proclaiming to hate me, accusing me of being a bad person, threatening me of calling the police, all because I finally gathered the guts to tell you about my secret identity and now…" He turned and looked at her with pain and sheer anger on his eyes. "…and now _you_ want me to forgive you because-" He laughed humorlessly. "I don't even know why! Just because you realized you made a mistake? Ha! A bit late don't you think?" He spited the last words with disgust.

Aoko was in the border of crying, he noticed, but he couldn't stop now. He didn't want to stop. All the anger and frustration was finally coming out after being bottled for so long. Kaito grabbed her shoulders rather tight. "Why didn't you do it when I needed you Aoko?! Why?! You too are smart, I know you are!" Her tears were by now freely falling down. "I was so scared and sad and yet you left me alone!"

"I too was scared!" She shouted interrupting his mad ranting, a sob escaping her lips. "I saw how my boyfriend turned from one minute to another to be my dad's worst enemy! I was down scared and completely broken Kaito!!" She grabbed his wrists with trembling hands and whispered "I never stopped loving you baka…but I was so scared and ashamed of myself…"

Kaito moved his hands from her shoulders to her face, entangling his fingers between her still wet locks. "Dammit Aoko…" And with all his walls down, his lips were against hers in a harsh and strong kiss. It wasn't long before the force of the kiss had backed Aoko against a wall with Kaito's body pressing her more against it. Her tears and sobs had stopped; leaving only a few traces of damp skin on her cheeks, and was soon replaced by soft moans coming from her throat. Kaito's hands started to wander down her sides and inside her sweater remembering all the soft curves he had touched and memorized a long while ago.

His hands found the back of her knees and quickly lift her up from the floor, mentally chuckling when he saw how eager she was while circling her legs against his waist. He took no time in removing her sweater and bra, and delighted in the sounds his hands and mouth provoked from her while massaging her breasts.

At that moment, it was plain and raw sexual frustration. He knew that. But he had missed her so much, and Gods he still hated her for leaving him a year ago but he just couldn't help it…he still loved her too…and that realization made him even more frustrated and mad.

"This doesn't mean I have forgiven you…" He mumbled while his mouth and tongue trailed all over her neck leaving a few marks at the base and on her jaw. "We still have a lot to talk…"

Aoko grabbed his face and look at him in the eye. "Good. That's what I expect…" She panted while pressing her body (and her lower regions) closer against his with her legs.

Kaito grumbled something inaudible about teasing and being his turn before separating them both from the wall and heading towards his room with Aoko still firm on his arms.

Neither of them had time to talk that night.

* * *

_**Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did. So throw off the bowlines, Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds**__** in your sails. Explore. Dream. (Mark Twain)**_

Everybody was still celebrating the big victory over the Red Queen. Laughs and shouts ringed out from every corner, dances and tears of joy sprouted from the very soul of everyone around.

It was truly a happy day for all the habitants of Wonderland, it was _Frabjous Day_.

Even a special Mad Hatter was dancing the Futterwacken_…_very vigorously indeed, with arms and legs going in every impossible direction but at the same time with very meticulous and precise steps.

Aoko was feeling immensely happy and relieved that everything turned out just fine; she couldn't help but giggle when the crazy Hatter grabbed Hakuba and made him dance with him, pulling at his long white ears and almost loosing his precious clock in the process.

But, she still couldn't shake the sad feeling that her journey came finally to an end. She had made such good friends and she truly felt like she belonged there much more than she did back at home. Shaking her thoughts with a quick resolution, she clutched the tiny bottle with the blood of the Jabberwocky, that the White Queen had given her, and turned around to go back home.

"You could stay."

Aoko turned and saw her dear Hatter walking towards her. "You could stay with us." He repeated with a slight smile.

"A crazy, mad and wonderful idea, Kaito." Aoko chuckled. "But I can't, there are things I need to do back at home. I'll be back again, before you know it." She forced a smile to reassure him.

Kaito lowered his gaze, his usual and crazy smile gone from his face. "You won't remember me."

Her heart ached at that moment, the mere idea of forgetting her dear friend terrified her to no end. "Of course I will! How could I forget you?"

Kaito didn't lift his gaze from the ground; the brim of his big hat was covering most of his face and Aoko found herself at that moment wishing to see his beautiful, and impossible bright, azure eyes again.

Even though the battle with the Red Queen was finally over, another internal battle was still at its full rage inside her heart and mind. Did she have to leave? Was she immediately needed in her world? Will she ever see him again? Will she really forget all about Wonderland? She did once…

And she would never let it happen again.

With a firm resolution, she walked towards Kaito and lifted his face to look at her. "I…There is no need for me to go back _right now_…" She smiled at the surprised expression on his friend's face. "I think I can stay here for a few more days." And with a grin that could match the Cheshire's she added. "Now, how about we have a tea party?"

Kaito gave her a full grin truly deserved of a Mad Hatter and with a snap of his fingers her heavy armor was immediately replaced by a beautiful blue gown made of silk and tulle; with a flourish movement, he bowed towards the girl extending his arm for her to take. " My fairfarren Aoko, I would be delighted."

And with that, they headed back to a quite mad party.

"By the way, have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

* * *

…_**I will soothe your pain… (**__**Blue Foundation - Eyes on Fire)**_

She was created with the sole purpose to protect. She was sent to earth to mingle between the humans and look after them. Her job, like her Father had taught her, was to take away the pain and misery from the mortal beings.

She was proud of being an angel; happy to make others happy.

But one day, her Father told her that she needed to take care of only a single human. She was curious about this, why protect only one human when she could save thousands? But of course, she never went against her Father's decisions.

And so, he gave her a mortal body, a mortal family, a mortal life and met this little boy who from the very beginning gave her a rose and a smile…

Life continued, they grew up together, teasing each other like best friends do, supporting him when his dad had left to be with her Father and helping him whenever he needed it.

But she soon realized that there was more to it. One day, his life turned upside down and the world around him crumbled to become one made of lies and masks. And she could sense the pain in him, the anger, the feeling of revenge. Her heart ached because of his suffering, much more than before for her love had grown stronger towards the boy.

And so, that same day she bowed to never leave his side, no matter how hard to road was going to be, no matter how high the walls around him were she would always be watching every step he took. Protecting him…helping him…

…always there beside him to soothe his pain…

* * *

_**I can't make you love me, want me, or understand me…All I can do is hope that someday you will.**_

They were staring at each other intently, neither moving a single inch.

Kaito, with all his vast experience, was finding it hard to keep a straight face and not flinch at his opponent's incredibly stillness. It was kind of funny actually since it was the first time, in all the years they had known each other, that they were face to face and neither moved.

"So…" Kaito started. "I know you don't like me. It's my fault that you are being used for something so violent when your real job is so much easier…"

"…"

Kaito swallowed the big lump in his throat. "So, I gathered all my strength to come here to talk to you and maybe make a truce."

"…"

"Because you hit pretty damn hard, you know? And last time it took me longer to regain consciousness."

"…"

"I also know it's not entirely you fault." He sighed and chuckled a bit at the memory. "I think I crossed the line a bit too much last time, hmm?"

"…"

"I know, I know…but she looks too cute sometimes, can you blame me?" He grinned sheepishly.

"…"

"And I find it my personal duty to know which color underwear she's using each day."

"…"

"Yeah, I know…but we could maybe try to get along better, okay? Someday? I know it will take time but…"

"…"

"So…we have a deal?"

"…"

"What do you mean you can't promise anything?!"

"Um…Kaito?"

Kaito looked up, from his crouched position on the floor, towards his best friend staring at him with a confused expression from the classroom door.

"Yeah?" He blinked at her.

"Um…why are you talking with my mop?"

Kaito blinked again. "…we are trying to make a truce…"

Aoko stood there for another good few seconds, still trying to take in the image of her best friend talking with her mop, before slowly nodding her head and closing the door softly in front of her.

'_Oh God…I think I hit him __**too**__ hard this time…'_

* * *

_**Si lo sobrenatural ocurre dos veces, deja de ser tenebroso. **__**(TRANSLATION: If supernatural things happen twice, it stops being scary.) (Jorge Luis Borges)**_

Aoko knew that Halloween was Kaito's favorite season, because he had said it was the only time that you were allowed to scare people, dress up in whatever costume you liked and receive free candy. Of course, Aoko had contradicted him saying that he did that all the time except for the free candy, but he just ignored her and kept babbling about his favorite day.

Aoko liked Halloween too, especially the dressing up part, which was why she was currently dressed as a blue pixie and taking out of the oven her ghost-shaped cookies to give to the children who knocked at her door.

She was just going to put them into their individual bags when she noticed that she had forgotten the black and orange lace to tide the bags. With a small slap to her forehead for her silliness, she left the kitchen, took a glance at her father who was reading the newspaper near the fireplace, and headed upstairs towards her room.

Once inside her room she spotted the lace on top of her desk and was heading to grab it when the light on her room suddenly turned off. Aoko looked around her but everything was consumed in darkness except for her desk that was illuminated by the tiny light coming from her window. Aoko called her dad to see if he could check the light switch but apparently he couldn't hear her because she got no response from him.

With a frustrated sigh, she started heading back towards the door when a sound behind her froze her on the spot. Someone was behind her, and that someone was apparently walking towards her. Aoko started shuddering uncontrollably as a cold sensation spread from her feet to all her body. And then she did the only thing she could think at the moment…

…_run_.

But the thing behind her was faster; he grabbed her from the waist, pinning her against his hard body and with a scary voice he whispered in her ear… "Peek-a-boo…I got you…"

Aoko blinked; she knew that voice…all of a sudden the light on her room was on again and when she turned her head she saw Kaito, in a pirate costume, trying to contain himself from laughing but failing miserably.

After several minutes of him laughing his head off and her chasing him all over the house with her mop, while screaming bloody curses that made her father wince, she stopped and decided to resume her abandoned job at the kitchen.

The children finally came and each one of them received a small bag full of delicious homemade cookies. After all the celebration was over, Aoko decided to relax a bit by watching her favorite movie, _A Nightmare before Christmas,_ with Kaito and her dad.

While Aoko's father and Kaito fixed them some hot drinks and popcorn to eat while watching the movie, Aoko headed once again towards her room to fetch the movie…only to have a repetition of the last time she went upstairs.

As soon as she grabbed the movie, the light in her room turned off again leaving her surrounded in a total darkness, and as she once again headed towards the door, she sensed the atmosphere inside her room turning a few grades colder…and that someone walking behind her.

But this time she was prepared, she wasn't going to let Kaito scare her twice on the same day. She remained very still, sensing him walking incredibly slowly towards her and waited until she felt Kaito trying to grab her shoulder. With fast movements, she grabbed his wrist and threw him against the wall with a soundless impact.

"Kaito you should know I don't fall twice for the same trick…" She laughed, and with a smug grin on her face she headed downstairs singing a merry tune for her success in catching the magician, only to reach the living room and see her dad _and_ Kaito talking while waiting for her.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked, confused while sitting between them on the sofa and glaring at her friend.

Kaito stared at her as if she had gone crazy. "What are you talking about? I never moved from here…"

Aoko blinked.

"He's right sweetie, he's been with me the whole time…" Her dad assured her.

Aoko remained immobile as a stone while staring at Kaito, her face turning into an alarming shade of white as she clutched the movie tightly in her hands.

She then decided she was going to sleep in Kaito's house that night. And the next night…and the next…and the next…


End file.
